Presse
Der Artikel in Nature Biotechnology und die folgenden Presseberichte Nature Biotechnology (en): Increased Diels-Alderase activity through backbone remodeling guided by Foldit players (22.01.12) (Kompletter Artikel nur für Abonnenten einsehbar) Das Supplement des Artikels ist auch für Nicht-Abonnenten einsehbar: :Supplement: Supplementary Text and Figures (PDF 4,3 MB) Kompletter Artikel (ohne Supplement) als PDF-Datei (564 KB) nature news (en): Victory for crowdsourced biomolecule design (22.01.12) Englischsprachige Presseberichte Scientific American: Online Gamers Achieve First Crowdsourced Redesign of Protein (22.01.12) SciTechDaily: Foldit Online Gamers Achieve Crowdsourced Redesign of Protein (23.01.12) Gizmodo: Gamers Redesign a Protein That Stumped Scientists for Years (23.01.12) medGadget: Another Success for Foldit: Gamers Increase Enzyme Activity by a Factor of 18 (23.01.12) ars technica: Crowd-sourced biotech: gamers tweak protein, give it big activity boost (24.01.12) CNET: Crowdsourcing gamers best computers on protein folding (25.01.12) DARPA: Protein Folding Game Functionally Remodels Enzyme (25.01.12) Conformational Flux: Crowdsourcing enzyme design with Foldit (25.01.12) the Atlantic: Another Victory for Foldit Gamers Shows the Power of Crowdsourcing (02.02.12) Deutschsprachige Presseberichte DRadio Wissen: Computerspieler entwickeln bessere Proteine als Wissenschaftler (23.01.12) Tagesanzeiger (Schweiz): Aids bekämpfen mit einem Computerspiel (24.01.12) Laborwelt: Spielend neue Enzyme designen (26.01.12) Anderssprachige Presseberichte EL PAÍS (spanisch): Un videojuego permite diseñar una proteína más potente que la natural (23.01.12) medGadget (spanisch): Otro éxito de Foldit: los jugadores aumentan la actividad enzimática por un factor de 18 (23.01.12) C2W (niederländisch): Gamers verslaan eiwitdeskundigen (24.01.12) Il Sole 24 Ore (italienisch): Foldit meglio dei laboratori: gli utenti del videogioco mettono a punto (senza sforzo) una nuova proteina (24.01.12) naftemporiki (griechisch): Gamers πέτυχαν την πρώτη συλλογική αναδίπλωση πρωτεΐνης (24.01.12) Der Artikel in Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the USA und die folgenden Presseberichte Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the USA (en): Algorithm discovery by protein folding game players (07.11.11) EurekAlert! (en): Paper uncovers power of Foldit gamers' strategies (07.11.11) Pressemitteilung Englischsprachige Presseberichte Cosmic Log (msnbc): Gamers create scientific 'recipes' (07.11.11) Discover Magazine (Blog): Computer gamers develop problem-solving algorithm that beats scientists’ best efforts (07.11.11) ars technica: Gamers create recipes for protein-folding algorithms (07.11.11) cnet: Scientists pleasantly 'shocked' by skills of Foldit gamers (07.11.11) The Verge: How 'Foldit' players and scientists simultaneously created better algorithms (07.11.11) smartplanet (Blog): How gamers play Foldit to cure diseases (07.11.11) Chimeras (Blog): What shall we play today? How about a protein folding game? (10.11.11) Science Debate: Foldit Gamers Strike Again - Creative Power Of Foldit Gamers Unraveled (12.11.11) Science (Editor's Choice): Finding the Perfect Recipe (02.12.11) Print: Volume 334, Number 6060, Issue of 2 December 2011 PDF der beiden Editor's Choice-Seiten Deutschsprachige Presseberichte Welt Online: Biologen nutzen die Intelligenz der Masse (08.11.11) Anderssprachige Presseberichte Gazeta.ru (russisch): Игрушка от СПИДа (08.11.11) Gazeta.pl (polnisch): Jak podkręcić Fold.it? Dołożyć społeczność (09.11.11) Estadão (Blog, Brasilien) (portugiesisch): A estratégia dos jogadores de Fold it (10.11.11) ScienceNet.cn (chinesisch): 科学家利用游戏构建出蛋白模型 (11.11.11) NRK (norwegisch): Gamere på høyde med forskere (15.11.11) Der Artikel in Nature Structural & Molecular Biology und die folgenden Presseberichte Nature Structural & Molecular Biology (en): Crystal structure of a monomeric retroviral protease solved by protein folding game players (18.09.11) Kompletter Artikel nur für Abonnenten einsehbar. Artikel als PDF-Datei (811 KB). Nature News Blog (en): Video gamers take on protein modellers (18.09.11) EurekAlert! (en): Gamers succeed where scientists fail (18.09.11) Pressemitteilung University of Washington (en): Gamers succeed where scientists fail (19.09.11) Acta Crystallographica Section D Biological Crystallography (en): High-resolution structure of a retroviral protease folded as a monomer (Web: 19.10.11, Print: 01.11.11) Aufsatz über die, mit Hilfe von Foldit ermittelte, genaue Struktur der retroviralen Protease. Auch als PDF (1,58 MB) erhältlich. Englischsprachige Presseberichte TechFlash: How online gamers helped UW researchers solve AIDS mystery (18.09.11) Oregon Live: Online gamers enlisted by University of Washington deliver scientific results (18.09.11) DECCAN Chronicle: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (18.09.11) msnbc.com: Video-gamer players solve scientific puzzle (18.09.11) (Video) Cosmic Log (msnbc): Gamers solve molecular puzzle that baffled scientists (18.09.11) The Scientist: Public Solves Protein Structure (18.09.11) Google News: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (18.09.11) AFP-Meldung Yahoo! News: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (18.09.11) AFP-Meldung Discover Magazine (Blog): Computer gamers solve problem in AIDS research that puzzled scientists for years (18.09.11) ScienceDaily: Gamers Succeed Where Scientists Fail: Molecular Structure of Retrovirus Enzyme Solved, Doors Open to New AIDS Drug Design (18.09.11) newser: Video Gamers Unlock AIDS Molecule Puzzle (18.09.11) Science 2.0: Retroviral Protease Solution: A Big Win For Science 2.0 (18.09.11) Slashdot: Gamers Piece Together Retrovirus Enzyme Structure (18.09.11) Gawker: Will Gamers Discover the Cure for AIDS? (18.09.11) MetaFilter: Foldit - Crystal structure of a monomeric retroviral protease solved by protein folding game players (18.09.11) The Telegraph: Video gamers solve microbiology puzzle (19.09.11) The Sydney Morning Herald: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (19.09.11) AFP-Meldung Daily Mail Online: Gamers solve puzzle which stumped scientists for years and could hold key to curing AIDS (19.09.11) (Das Foto zeigt nicht Firas Khatib, sondern Chris Pirillo) Rock, Paper, Shotgun: PC Gamers Save The World, A Bit (19.09.11) news.com.au: Online gamers crack AIDS virus enzyme puzzle at University of Washington (19.09.11) AFP-Meldung International Business Times (Australia): Online Gamers Decipher Enzyme of AIDS-like Virus, Beating Scientist (19.09.11) ABC (Australia): Online gamers crack enzyme puzzle (19.09.11) AFP-Meldung Wired (UK): Gamers solve scientist-stumping enzyme puzzle (19.09.11) Time (Healthland): Online Gamers Solve a Tricky AIDS Puzzle (19.09.11) Time (Techland): Foldit Gamers Solve AIDS Puzzle That Baffled Scientists for a Decade (19.09.11) ZDNet (UK): Foldit yields AIDS breakthrough (19.09.11) cnet: Foldit game leads to AIDS research breakthrough (19.09.11) CBC (Canada): Gamers' discovery could generate anti-HIV drugs (19.09.11) NewScientist (Blog): Gamers help crack AIDS protein puzzle (19.09.11) The Register: gamers strike major blow in battle against AIDS (19.09.11) PCMag: Gamers Unlock Protein Mystery That Baffled AIDS Researchers For Years (19.09.11) Dallas Voice: Gamers solve protein mystery AIDS researchers have been studying for years (19.09.11) newstype: Decade-long AIDS puzzle solved by groups of gamers (19.09.11) NPR (Blog): Gamers Solve Stubborn Viral Mystery: The Shape Of A Key Enzyme (19.09.11) Los Angeles Times (Blog): Foldit gamers help unlock possible AIDS-fighting protein (19.09.11) Gamasutra: Foldit Players Outperform Computer Models On Viral Protein Modeling (19.09.11) Corante: Foldit Notches a Protein Structure Success (And Some Failures) (20.09.11) BBC: Online game Foldit helps anti-Aids drug quest (20.09.11) CNN: Game leads to possible AIDS breakthrough (20.09.11) Video msnbc tv: Gamers Crack AIDS Puzzle (20.09.11) Alternative URL http://video.msnbc.msn.com/msnbc/44596078/ Video CBS News: Online gamers solve HIV puzzle that stymied scientists (20.09.11) Scientific American: Foldit Gamers Solve Riddle of HIV Enzyme within 3 Weeks (20.09.11) Conformational Flux: Gamers predict protein structures (20.09.11) ABC Radio (Australien): Gamers vs. Science (20.09.11) (Audio 4:22) The Takeaway: How Online Gamers Helped Solve a 10-Year Science Problem (22.09.11) Interview mit Seth Cooper und Firas Khatib (Audio 9:12) MTB europe: Stucture of AIDS-like virus enzyme solved in three weeks by online gamers (23.09.11) The Boston Globe: Protein-Folding as a Computer Game (26.09.11) HHS Center for New Media (Blog): Would you like to play a game? Solving real problems using game mechanics. (27.09.11) The Conversation: ‘Gamers’ tag is a poor fit, whichever way you Foldit (27.09.11) Brian Lehrer TV (Vimeo): Fold.it Co-Creator Seth Cooper (29.09.11) Videointerview mit Seth Cooper npr: When Scientists Fail, It's Time To Call In The Gamers (02.10.11) Audio Al Jazeera: Could a computer game help cure AIDS? (05.10.11) (Video 7:56) KING5.com: New Day - UW Gamers Crack AIDS Mystery (14.10.11) Fernsehtalkshow "New Day": Interview mit den Foldit-Entwicklern Seth Cooper, Zoran Popović und Firas Khatib (Video) HowStuffWorks: Has a video game cured HIV? Deutschsprachige Presseberichte ScienceBlogs: Spielend ein Protein entschlüsselt (19.09.11) ORF: Computerspieler klären Molekülstruktur (19.09.11) Nerdcore (de/en): Crowd-Science-Gamers solve decade old Molecular Puzzle (19.09.11) Spiegel Online: Gamer klären Struktur eines Virus-Enzyms auf (19.09.11) Die Presse: Computerspieler haben ein Aids-Enzym entschlüsselt (Web: 19.09.11, Print: 20.09.11) Psiram: Foldit – Oder wie Computerspieler wissenschaftliche Paper schreiben… (19.09.11) Der Tagesspiegel: Sind tausend Idioten klüger als ein Genie? (20.09.11) bild der wissenschaft: Gamer im Dienste der HIV-Forschung (20.09.11) krone.at: Gamer lösen Aids-Puzzle für ratlose Wissenschaftler (20.09.11) GameStar: Foldit - PC-Spieler helfen AIDS-Forschung (20.09.11) Chilly: Spielerisch zum Wissenschaftler werden (20.09.11) pressetext: "Foldit": Computerspiel bringt Durchbruch bei HIV (20.09.11) Laborjournal (Blog): Spielend zur Proteinstruktur (20.09.11) Die Presse.com: Online-Spieler lösen Aids-Puzzle für Wissenschaft (20.09.11) gamona: Spieler knacken die Proteinstruktur des AIDS-Virus (20.09.11) CNET (Blog): Spielend helfen: Gamer entschlüsseln Virus-Enzym (20.09.11) Pharmazeutische Zeitung: Computerspieler modellieren virales Protein (20.09.11) Gizmodo: Gamer helfen mit Online-Spiel beim Kampf gegen AIDS (20.09.11) Create Or Die: Foldit - Gamification pusht HIV-Forschung (20.09.11) PC-WELT: PC-Puzzlespiel liefert neue Erkenntnisse für die AIDS-Forschung (21.09.11) PC Games Hardware: Fold it: Krankheiten spielerisch heilen helfen (24.09.11) c't - magazin für computertechnik: Spielend AIDS bekämpfen Artikel in Ausgabe 21/2011, S.50 (26.09.11) Neue Zürcher Zeitung: Proteine falten als Online-Zeitvertreib (28.09.11) SNiP: Computer spielen für die Wissenschaft - Foldit feiert erste Erfolge (01.12.11) Anderssprachige Presseberichte Google (Hosted News) (französisch): Des joueurs en ligne résolvent l'une des énigmes du virus du sida (19.09.11) AFP-Artikel Wired (Italien) (italienisch): Hiv, i suoi segreti si svelano con un videogame (19.09.11) Helsingin Sanomat (finnisch): Videopelaajat ratkaisivat retroviruksen salat (19.09.11) Europe 1 (französisch): Sida : des "gamers" ont aidé la science (19.09.11) Haaretz (hebräisch) (19.09.11) ANSA (italienisch): Un gioco online scopre la forma di una proteina (19.09.11) NRK (norwegisch): Dataspillere løste HIV-gåte (19.09.11) AFP BB (japanisch): ゲーム愛好者らが酵素の構造を解析、米研究 (19.09.11) Le Quotidien (Réunion) (französisch): Des joueurs en ligne résolvent l'une des énigmes du virus du sida (19.09.11) HÍR24 (ungarisch): Játékból bogozták ki az AIDS titkát (19.09.11) Galileo (italienisch): Hiv, i suoi segreti si svelano con un videogame (19.09.11) RMF24 (polnisch): Gracze wyręczyli naukowców (19.09.11) Neoteo (spanisch): Foldit: el juego que puede derrotar al SIDA (19.09.11) OggiScienza (italienisch): AIDS: giocando si impara (19.09.11) SG.hu (ungarisch): Ahol a tudomány csődöt mond, ott a játék diadalmaskodhat (19.09.11) gry.wp.pl (polnisch): Gracze pomogli w walce z AIDS (19.09.11) L'essentiel (Luxemburg) (französisch): Ils résolvent l'une des énigmes du virus du sida (19.09.11) La Stampa (italienisch): Foldit, giochi a fare lo scienziato e apri nuove cure all'Aids (20.09.11) France Soir (französisch): Sida : Des "gamers" trouvent le remède ? (20.09.11) EL PAÍS (spanisch): Un juego que supera a los científicos (20.09.11) Rue89 (französisch): Jeux vidéo : des gamers font avancer la recherche sur le sida (20.09.11) O Globo (portugiesisch): O 'game' da medicina (20.09.11) Libération (französisch): Virus du Sida: des joueurs en ligne résolvent une énigme (20.09.11) International Business Times (China) (chinesisch): 游戏玩出科学范儿 玩家攻克AID难题 (20.09.11) Radio-Canada (französisch): Quand joueur en ligne rime avec chercheur (20.09.11) De Telegraaf (niederländisch): Grote AIDS-doorbraak dankzij gamers (20.09.11) Tietokone (finnisch): Verkkopelaajat tekivät läpimurron aids-tutkimuksessa (20.09.11) La Vanguardia (spanisch): Jugadores 'online' descubren uno de los enigmas del virus del sida (20.09.11) yeeyan (chinesisch): Foldit游戏带来艾滋病研究的突破 (20.09.11) Le Télégramme (französisch): Sida. Des joueurs en ligne ont réussi à décoder une énigme (20.09.11) Vanguardia (Mexiko) (spanisch): Online gamers resuelven enigma de retrovirus del SIDA (20.09.11) forskning.no (norwegisch): Gamere løste virusgåte (20.09.11) ZDNet (Belgien) (niederländisch): Doorbraak in aidsonderzoek dankzij gamers (20.09.11) 36 Krypton (chinesisch): 游戏玩家破解蛋白质谜题，艾滋病、癌症研究有望获重大突破 (20.09.11) Beeld (Südafrika) (afrikaans): Speletjie op web help met MIV-vrae (20.09.11) Wired (Japan) (japanisch): 難問のタンパク質構造をゲーマーが解析 (21.09.11) Le Figaro (französisch): Des joueurs en ligne résolvent une des énigmes du sida (21.09.11) International Business Times (Hong Kong) (chinesisch): 遊戲玩出科學范兒 玩家攻克AID難題 (21.09.11) Iranian Students' News Agency (persisch) (21.09.11) china.com (chinesisch): 玩家很強大！3周解開困擾科學家10年的難題 (21.09.11) Radio-Canada (französisch): Sida : décoder une molécule en jouant (21.09.11) Interview mit Firas Khatib (Audio) Bright.nl (niederländisch): Special: Gamers helpen bij onderzoek AIDS-virus (10.10.11) Der Artikel in Nature und die folgenden Presseberichte nature (en): Predicting protein structures with a multiplayer online game (04.08.10) Der Artikel erschien am 5. August 2010 in Nature, Ausgabe 466, S. 756-760 (Kompletter Artikel nur für Abonnenten einsehbar). :Bilder, Tabelle und Supplement des Artikels sind auch für Nicht-Abonnenten einsehbar: :Bild 1: Figure 1: Foldit screenshot illustrating tools and visualizations. :Bild 2: Figure 2: Structure prediction problems solved by Foldit players. :Bild 3: Figure 3: Puzzles in which human predictors significantly outperformed the Rosetta rebuild and refine protocol. :Bild 4: Figure 4: Player move preferences. :Tabelle 1: Table 1: Blind data set :Supplement: Supplementary Information (PDF 8,2 MB) Kompletter Artikel (ohne Supplement) als PDF-Datei (1,19 MB). nature news (en): Citizen science: People power (04.08.10) Über Foldit und andere Projekte des Verteilten Rechnens bzw. Verteilten Denkens. Auch als PDF-Datei erhältlich. nature video (en): Foldit: Biology for gamers - by Nature Video (04.08.10) Video über Foldit mit David Baker und den Spielern Susanne und CharlieFortsConscience UW News (en): Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (04.08.10) Pressemitteilung der University of Washington zum Nature-Artikel. HHMI (en): Protein-Folding Game Taps Power of Worldwide Audience to Solve Difficult Puzzles (05.08.10) Pressemitteilung des Howard Hughes Medical Institute zum Nature-Artikel. Auch als PDF-Datei erhältlich. Englischsprachige Presseberichte CBS News: Man versus Machine: Guess Who Won? (04.08.10) The New York Times: In a Video Game, Tackling the Complexities of Protein Folding (04.08.10) Scientific American: Gaming the System: Video Gamers Help Researchers Untangle Protein Folding Problem (04.08.10) Wired: Minds Beat Machines in Protein Puzzle Showdown (04.08.10) Science: Video Game Helps Solve Protein Structures (04.08.10) Popular Science: Distributed Humans Smarter Than Distributed Computers In Solving Complex Biology Problem (04.08.10) ScienceNews: World of proteincraft (04.08.10) ScienceDaily: Gaming for a Cure: Computer Gamers Tackle Protein Folding (04.08.10) CNET: In Foldit, gamers take on protein challenges (04.08.10) Cosmic Log (msnbc): Gamers solve protein puzzles (04.08.10) ars technica: Gamers beat algorithms at finding protein structures (04.08.10) PhysOrg: Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (04.08.10) TechNewsDaily: Gamers Go Where Computers Can't in Solving a Protein Puzzle (04.08.10) Discover (Blog): Foldit – tapping the wisdom of computer gamers to solve tough scientific puzzles (04.08.10) TechFlash: Humans trump supercomputers in UW protein-folding study (04.08.10) Slashdot: Gamers Beat Algorithms At Finding Protein Structures (04.08.10) The Economist: Game not over (05.08.10) The Register: Human hive-mind game whups computer boffinry ass (05.08.10) PCWorld: Fold Proteins, Help Cure Diseases in Foldit Video Game (05.08.10) The Curious Wavefunction (Blog): Humans beat computers in predicting protein structures (05.08.10) Kotaku: Humans Triumph Over Machines In Protein Folding Game FoldIt (05.08.10) Drug Discovery & Development: Gaming And Chemistry Collide (05.08.10) Sify: Foldit computer game that tackles protein folding becomes a rage (05.08.10) SmartPlanet: Want to help cure diseases? Play Foldit! (05.08.10) Scientopia (Blog): Foldit: Innovative Biology for Gamers (05.08.10) Gizmag: Tetris-like video game used to solve medical puzzles (05.08.10) Lockergnome: Foldit Still Tapping The Power Of Worldwide Colaboration For Solving Difficult Puzzles (05.08.10) DailyIndia: Foldit computer game that tackles protein folding becomes a rage (05.08.10) Switched: 'Foldit' Lets Gamers Unintentionally Make Scientific Breakthroughs (05.08.10) Los Angeles Times: Volunteer gamers trump computers, and science is the winner (06.08.10) Technologizer: Protein Science, Crowdsourced to Gamers (06.08.10) Dr.Dobb's: Computer Gamers Tackle Protein Folding (06.08.10) TheScientist (Blog): Knowing when to fold (06.08.10) The Seattle Times: Seattle video game teaches complexity of protein structures (07.08.10) Featuring Susanne und Mark- MumbaiMirror: Mind over machine (07.08.10) Corante (Blog): Maybe We Should Make It More of a Game (09.08.10) The New York Times: In a Video Game, Tackling the Complexities of Protein Folding (Web: 09.08.10, Print: 10.08.10) Fünf Absätze längere Version des Onlineartikels vom 04.08. (erschien so auch in der Printausgabe vom 10.08.) Herald Tribune: In a Video Game, Tackling the Complexities of Protein Folding (10.08.10) Hat den Artikel der NYT übernommen. MyNorthwest.com: Computer gamers tackle disease, global warming (16.08.10) bjhc&im: Online gamers take on supercomputers to design new drugs (16.08.10) BioSpectrum Asia: Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (17.08.10) The Economist (Blog): Questions for Seth Cooper (17.08.10) Vocanic (Blog): Why Crowdsourcing Works (25.08.10) iSGTW: Opinion - Scientists, meet the citizens (25.08.10) BioTechniques: Online videogame solves protein-folding problems (31.08.10) Doctor Crankenstein (Blog): Foldit – Games With A Purpose (04.09.10) Macleans.ca: Playtime for proteins (09.09.10) Deutschsprachige Presseberichte Spektrum der Wissenschaft: Foldit - das Online-Spiel zur Proteinfaltung (04.08.10) Das Nature-Video mit deutschen Untertiteln. pressetext: Gamer spenden Hirnschmalz für die Forschung (06.08.10) Guter Artikel, der aber Nature mit Science verwechselt. Telepolis: Spielerisch zu neuen Forschungsergebnissen (06.08.10) Sehr kurzer Artikel. n-tv: Online-Spieler helfen bei Problemen: Forscher nutzen Weisheit im Netz (07.08.10) Artikel der DPA. der Standard: Gamen für die Forschung: "Proteine falten" (07.08.10) Hat den Text (inkl. Fehler) von pressetext übernommen. PC-Welt: Gamer spenden Hirnschmalz für die Forschung (08.08.10) Ebenfalls der Text (inkl. Fehler) von pressetext. Technobase.FM: Menschen als Software - Forscher lassen Online-Spieler Proteinstrukturen entwerfen (08.08.10) Die Presse: Geteiltes Denken, besseres Denken (Web: 10.08.10, Print: 11.08.10) nachrichten.de: Online-Gamer lösen Forscherrätsel (11.08.10) Text von Global Press (cid) Yahoo! Nachrichten: Online-Gamer lösen Forscherrätsel (11.08.10) Text von Global Press (cid) biotechnologie.de: Gene des Glücks, Kunst mit Reis und andere Fundstücke (17.08.10) ambuzzador: Foldit: Masse mit Klasse (27.08.10) Spektrum der Wissenschaft: Proteinfaltung als Computerspiel (24.09.10) ZEIT Online: Falten statt ballern (Web: 27.11.10, Print: ZEIT Wissen 6/2010) ZEIT Online: Die Nacht-Falter (Web: 28.01.11, Print: DIE ZEIT, 27.1.2011 Nr. 05) Anderssprachige Presseberichte Último Segundo (portugiesisch): Game ajuda a resolver enigma científico (04.08.10) de Volkskrant (niederländisch): Gamers scheppen de beste eiwitten (05.08.10) RIA Novosti (russisch): Ученые научились решать биологические проблемы с помощью игры (05.08.10) EL PAÍS (spanisch): Jugadores en red dan mejores soluciones que un ordenador (05.08.10) Yahoyt (türkisch): Oyun oynayarak bilimsel araştırmaya dahil olabilirsiniz (05.08.10) Lenta.ru (russisch): Геймеры оказались эффективнее суперкомпьютеров в научной работе (05.08.10) CNews (russisch): Геймеры обогнали суперкомпьютер в поиске оптимальных структур белков (05.08.10) Gazeta Wyborcza (polnisch): Internetowe burze mózgów (05.08.10) Artikel über Foldit, Stardust@Home und GalaxyZoo. Galileo (italienisch): Giocare con le proteine (06.08.10) Index (ungarisch): Játékosok írtak tudományos cikket (06.08.10) Business Next (chinesisch): 拯救絕症，大家來玩網路小遊戲 (06.08.10) BioUnalm (spanisch): Foldit, prediciendo estructuras proteicas mediante un juego on-line (06.08.10) newz.dk (dänisch): WNZ: Computerspil hjælper med at finde proteiners struktur (08.08.10) IDG TechWorld (schwedisch): Onlinespelet som för forskningen framåt (09.08.10) Báo Đất Việt (vietnamesisch): Chơi game để khám phá khoa học (15.08.10) Русский Newsweek (russisch): Гений с места (16.08.10) Über Foldit und andere Projekte des Verteilten Rechnens bzw. Verteilten Denkens. Allgemeine Artikel über Foldit Deutschlandfunk (de): Wie Citizen Science die Wissenschaft fördert (22.03.15) (Audio, 27:20) + Transcript Accelerating Proteomics (en): Are You Game? Help Fold Proteins (02.03.15) AAAS (en): David Baker: Building New Proteins to Solve New Challenges (15.02.15) iBiology (en): David Baker: Crowd Sourcing Protein Folding: Rosetta@Home and FoldIt (02.12.14) (Video, 14:41) Wired (en): How turning science into a game rouses more public interest (03.10.14) The McGill Daily (en): Harnessing the world’s computational power (08.09.14) Al Jazeera America (en): Can Ebola video game help find a cure for the deadly virus? (05.09.14) (Video, 2:08) KOMO News (en): University of Washington taps gamers to tackle Ebola (26.08.14) The Seattle Times (en): Gamers helping UW in Ebola research (25.08.14) Technology Org (en): Real science & gaming – scientists employ the computing power of human minds (20.08.14) Smithsonian Magazine (en): How Scientists Are Using Games to Unlock the Body’s Mysteries (07.14) Scientific American (en): Mariette DiChristina: "Science Is an Engine of Human Prosperity" (22.07.14) GOOD (en): Follow the Crowd - NanoCrafter and the rise of group intelligence (20.07.14) Institute for Protein Design - UW (en): The “Three Dreamer” Protein Design Partnership for Alzheimer’s Disease (11.05.14) Science Friday (en): Can We Game Our Way to Better Health? (25.04.14) Interview u.a. mit Zoran Popović (Audio, 24:30) Harvard Magazine (en): Popular Science - In the Internet era, research moves from professionals’ labs to amateurs’ homes (01/02 2014) The Observer (en): How online gamers are solving science's biggest problems (25.01.14) Radio Slobodna Evropa (serbisch): Popović: Igricama do naučnih rešenja (03.12.13) DasErste (de): Wissen vor 8 - Zukunft (17.09.13) Computerspiele im Dienst der Medizin! (Video, 2:25) Critic (en): Science, Bitches! | Issue 22 - Playing Science (08.09.13) National Geographic (en): Virtual Racing Fuels Aging Brains—5 Video Game Surprises (04.09.13) labroots (en): Design of protein structures, functions and assemblies Webinar (22.08.13) David Baker über Proteindesign, Rosetta@home und Foldit (Video, 1:01:35) derStandard (de): Die Masse macht's (21.08.13) Artikel über Foldit und andere Crowdsourcing-Projekte Combobreaker (de): Spielen im Namen der Wissenschaft (08.07.13) DasErste (de): Wissen vor 8 - Zukunft (10.06.13) Computerspiele im Dienst der Medizin! (Video, 2:21) 3sat (de): über:morgen - Der Hightech-Alltag (08.06.13) (Video, 28:06) Beitrag über Adrien Treuille und seine Spiele Foldit und EteRNA ab ca. 23:30 NASA (en): Innovation Lecture Series: Jeff Flatten presents Foldit and Games for Scientific Discovery (19.05.13, aufgenommen am 03.08.12) Jeff Flatten präsentiert Foldit am Johnson Space Center (Video, 1:03:27) BBC Radio 4 (en): State of Play (14.05.13) Kurzer Beitrag über Foldit ab 23:30 (Audio, 29:00) SLAS ELN (en): Foldit Taps Power of Videogames to Solve Complex Protein-Folding Puzzles (13.05.13) rabble.ca (en): Big Data: The role of citizen scientists in the age of information abundance (03.05.13) io9 (en): These Kickass Games Let You Do Real-life Science (01.05.13) isgtw (en): Protein power at CAPRI 2013 (01.05.13) PNAS (en): Solving tough problems with games (30.04.13) Print: vol. 110, no. 18, pages 7104-7106 GridCast (blog) (en): Proteins by design – expanding on nature (19.04.13) David Baker auf dem 5. CAPRI-Meeting FujiTV (jp): 【松岡正剛の知】12.Foldit ゲーマー タンパク質分解酵素 (オデッサの階段) (28.03.13) (Video, 0:49) TechCrunch (en): YC-Backed Microryza Is A “Kickstarter” For Scientific Research (25.03.13) Altmetric (en): Interactions: Citizen, Scientist, Gamer (20.03.13) npr (en): Wanna Play? Computer Gamers Help Push Frontier Of Brain Research (05.03.13) Beitrag über EyeWire und Foldit (Audio, 5:05) UW CSE News (en): Three short research videos: Refraction, Foldit, and OpenDataKit (20.02.13) Drei Videos über Projekte des CSE (Video über Foldit mit Seth Cooper und Jeff Flatten, 3:45) Neue Zürcher Zeitung (de): Spielend das Gehirn kartieren (13.02.13) Artikel über EyeWire mit einem Absatz über Foldit Katerva (en): 2012 Award announcement (30.01.13) Foldit gewinnt den Katerva-Award 2012 in der Kategorie "Behavioral Change" Focus Forward Films (en): The Contenders | Lucy Walker (01.13) Animation über Foldit, die Contenders und das MPM-Virus (Video, 3:24) IGF (en): IGF 2013 Main Competition Entrant: Foldit (2013) Honorable mention für Foldit in der Kategorie "Technical Excellence" TheScientist (en): Games for Science (01.01.13) Artikel u.a. über EteRNA, Foldit und Phylo TEDx Panthéon Sorbonne (en): Games & Crowdsourcing to Drive Science Forward: Seth Cooper & Firas Khatib (20.12.12) Seth Cooper und Firas Khatib über Foldit (Video, 11:40) Daily Edventures (en): Anthony Salcito interviews Seth Cooper and Firas Khatib (11.12.12) Skype-Interview mit Seth Cooper und Firas Khatib (Video, 13:55) Cambridge Science Festival (Blog) (en): Science is no game… or is it? (10.12.12) Über Foldit, EyeWire und Project Noah American Scientist (en): Interface Facts (Nov-Dec 2012, Volume 100, Number 6, Page: 463) Artikel über Citizen Science Behind the Scenes of Foldit, Pioneering Science Gamification Interview mit Seth Cooper über Foldit CreativeMOVE (thai): ‘Foldit’ เกมวิทยาศาสตร์หาโครงสร้างโปรตีนช่วยชีวิตเพื่อนมนุษย์ (15.11.12) PBS - NOVA (en): What Will the Future Be Like? (14.11.12) (Video, 52:43) Beitrag über Adrien Treuille und seine Spiele Foldit und EteRNA ab ca. 40:00 (nur abrufbar aus den USA oder über einen US-Proxy) Nova ScienceNOW Foldit and EteRNA Nur der Beitrag über Adrien Treuille und Foldit & EteRNA auf YouTube (Video, 11:46) NSF - CS Bits & Bytes (en): Crowdsourcing (05.11.12) Focus Forward Films (en): Fold It | Johnny Mahinay (10.12) Video über Foldit mit Seth Cooper (Video, 2:51) ScienceRewired (en): Crowdsourcing in Science with Fold.it (23.10.12) Skype-Interview mit David Baker über Foldit (Video, 26:02) NBC NEWS - Education Nation (en): Play to Learn: Teaching Tools for the Digital Era (24.09.12) Zoran Popović über Foldit und spielerisches Lernen (Video, 20:31) The Escapist (en): Play a Videogame, Cure Sepsis (05.09.12) Popular Mechanics (en): Help Solve the Next Outbreak—by Playing an Online Game (04.09.12) The Seattle Times (en): UW's brave (and bright!) new lab for molecular engineering (04.09.12) BÁO ĐẤT VIỆT (vietnamesisch): Thách thức 'game thủ' tạo ra 'siêu protein' (03.09.12) tvn24 (pl): Internetowa gra sposobem na sepsę? (01.09.12) La Recherche (fr): Foldit, un jeu pour faire de la recherche (31.08.12) DARPA (en): Crowdsourcing Breakthrough Treatments for Blood Infections (30.08.12) Pressemitteilung zum Sepsis-Puzzle CNN (en): Turning gamers into Citizen Scientists (08.12) Artikel über EteRNA und Foldit Educación a Debate (mx): Foldit: el videojuego de la bioquímica (31.07.12) BR Bayern 2: Wissenschaftler nutzen Kreativität von Gamern (24.07.12) Text über Foldit sowie Radiobeitrag "Zocken für die Wissenschaft" (4:28) Focus.it (it): Sarà un gioco a sciogliere i misteri della vita? (21.07.12) Discovery (en): Curiosity: S. Cooper: Foldit's Most Exciting Part (20.07.12) Fünf kurze Videos mit Seth Cooper über Foldit MSNBC (en): New tool in cancer research: Video games (11.07.12) (Video 3:02) TED Talent Search (en): Zoran Popovic: Massive multiplayer games to solve complex scientific problems (07.12) Video mit Zoran Popović (8:40) Wired (en): New Videogame Lets Amateur Researchers Mess with RNA (22.06.12) Langer Artikel über EteRNA und Foldit Dailymotion (en): Foldit: Crowdsourcing Protein Folding (20.06.12) Adrien Treuille über Foldit (Video 1:40) TEDMED (en): Seth Cooper at TEDMED 2012 (19.06.12) (Video 6:58) TEDMED (en): Seth Cooper - Q&A at TEDMED 2012 (19.06.12) Mit Seth Cooper und der Spielerin mimi (Video 6:39) BloombergBusinessweek (en): Zoran Popović: Recruiting Gamers to Fight Disease (07.06.12) BMJ (Blog) (en): Tom Nolan: Welcome to the Fold (22.05.12) KING5.com (en): Cure for common flu may come from video game (21.05.12) Bericht mit Seth Cooper, David Baker, Aaron Chevalier, Zoran Popović, Firas Khatib und Dun-yu Hsiao (Video, 3:23) WDR 5 - Leonardo: Schwerpunkt Foldit - Daddeln und dabei Gutes tun (21.05.12) Radiosendung u.a. über Foldit (mit David Baker, Firas Khatib und den Spielern Madde und mimi) Ganze Sendung als mp3 (19,7 MB) Manuskript des Foldit-Beitrags als PDF (103 KB) The Daily UW (en): Foldit Earns Student A National Award (16.05.12) About.com (en): Foldit: Solving Puzzles for Science (12.05.12) Soma Helmi (en): snapshots episode 1 - Folding Allen (11.05.12) Video über den Spieler phi16 ZDF info - Elektrischer Reporter: 037: Handarbeiter, Historiker und Bürgerforscher (09.05.12) Video acm - The Association for Computing Machinery (en): Doctoral Dissertation Award Honors Innovator of Scientific Discovery through Video Games (02.05.12) Seth Cooper wird für seine Dissertation "A Framework for Scientific Discovery through Video Games" von der ACM mit dem mit 20.000 US$ dotierten "Doctoral Dissertation Award" ausgezeichnet ScienceOnlineSeattle (en): Shared Science (16.04.12) Videostream u.a. mit Seth Cooper und Firas Khatib (2h) nature medicine (Blog) (en): FoldIt game’s next play: crowdsourcing better drug design (13.04.12) MedCrunch (en): MedCrunch Interview with Seth Cooper at TEDMED 2012 (12.04.12) Futures in Biotech (en): Foldit - Crowd Sourcing God's Work (09.03.12) Interview mit David Baker (Video-Podcast 55:39) Columbia News Service (en): Science Lends Purpose To Video Games (27.02.12) Artikel über Foldit, EteRNA, Phylo und Mike Cassidy Slate (en): The Crowdsourcing of Talent (27.02.12) Artikel über Foldit, EteRNA und weitere Projekte The Wall Street Journal (en): Following the Crowd to Citizen Science (11.02.12) Popular Science (en): Why Crunching Data For Science Is the Future of Game-Playing (07.02.12) Artikel über EteRNA, Foldit und Crowdsourcing im Allgemeinen Solve for X (en): Adrien Treuille on collaborative science (06.02.12) (Video, englisch) Adrien Treuille spricht über Foldit, EteRNA und die Zukunft des verteilten Denkens Technology Review (Heise): Auch Du bist Astronom (06.02.12) Artikel über Foldit und andere Citizen-Science-Projekte (Print: Ausgabe 12/2011) Science (en): 2011 International Science & Engineering Visualization Challenge - Interactive Games - 1st Place: Foldit (03.02.12) Print: vol 335, issue 6068, pages 532-533 PDF (461 KB) Cosmic Log (msnbc) (en): Scientific visions that take the prize (02.02.12) RIA Novosti (ru): Игра FoldIt и клетка-"ктулху" - лауреаты конкурса научной визуализации (02.02.12) USA Today (en): White House office studies benefits of video games (01.02.12) ScienceFiction (en): Foldit: More Than Just A Game (30.01.12) VROC (en): T-WiSE Episode 66: foldit again! (26.01.12) Skype-Interview mit Firas Khatib (Video) SciShow (en): Foldit Gamers FTW (20.01.12) YouTube-Video (4:34) Focus Online: Wissenschaftliche Rätsel (20.01.12) Artikel über Foldit und Zooniverse (Übernahme aus bild der wissenschaft 02/12) bild der wissenschaft: Spielen mit dem Sonnenwind (17.01.2012) Artikel über Foldit und Zooniverse (Ausgabe 02/12, S. 92-97) DR P1 (dk): Spil computer og hjælp forskningen (17.01.12) Radio-Wissenschaftssendung (Audio 59:00) daily BR!NK (en): Seth Cooper (03.01.12) Interview mit Seth Cooper über Foldit Genome Biology (en): Games with a scientific purpose (28.12.11) Auch als PDF (242 KB) FRS111 (Blog) (en): Distributed Computing vs. Distributed Video Gaming? (23.12.11) Artikel über Folding@home, Rosetta@home und Foldit Science Calling! (Blog) (en): The next revolution of online games (23.12.11) Artikel über Foldit, EteRNA und Phylo Scheikundejongens (nl): Het simuleren van eiwitten kun je zelf met Foldit (20.12.11) Gydle (Blog): Fold It! (13.12.11) Langer Blogpost über Foldit und den Spieler mottiger CBC (Kanada) (en): Spark 165 - Networked Science (Web: 09.12.11, Radio: 11. & 14.12.11) Radiosendung mit einem Beitrag über "Networked Science", der v.a. Galaxy Zoo und Foldit behandelt (Audio) The Economist (en): The play’s the thing (Web: 08.12.11, Print: 10.12.11) "What video-game technology can do in the real world" - Artikel mit mehreren Absätzen über Foldit B5 aktuell (BR Radio): "Foldit": Spielerisch Moleküle analysieren (04.12.11) Radiosendung mit einem Beitrag über Foldit (9:55-15:55) und den Spieler svenmh (Audio) NTSAToday (en): Foldit, Center for Game Science, Serious Games Challenge I/ITSEC 2011 (29.11.11) Foldit auf der Interservice/Industry Training, Simulation and Education Conference 2011 (Video) wnpr (en): Where We Live: Crowdsourced Science (18.11.11) Radiosendung über Crowdsourcing im Allgemeinen sowie Foldit und Planet Hunters im Besonderen (Audio) The Boston Globe (en): How crowdsourcing is changing science (11.11.11) UWTV (en): UW 360 - November 2011 Edition (04.11.11) Video (Foldit ab 10:37) Le Monde (Blog) (fr): Zoran Popovic : « Les jeux scientifiques vont révolutionner les apprentissages » (03.11.11) Interview mit Zoran Popović über Foldit und das Center for Game Science CNN (en): Why video games are key to modern science (02.11.11) Adrien Treuille spricht über Foldit und EteRNA (Video) UWTV (en): The Daily - Foldit (31.10.11) Video mit Firas Khatib und Seth Cooper PopTech (en): Adrien Treuille: Crowdsourcing science (25.10.11) Adrien Treuille spricht über Foldit und EteRNA (Video) Princeton University Press (Blog) (en): Exclusive Foldit Excerpt from Reinventing Discovery (29.09.11) Mit Link zu einem PDF-Auszug, der sich mit Foldit befasst, aus dem Buch "Reinventing Discovery" SmartPlanet (en): Citizen scientists use games to design protein and RNA (30.08.11) Interview mit Adrien Treuille über Foldit und EteRNA The Naked Scientists (en): Chemistry By Design (14.08.11) Podcast (+ Transkript) beinhaltet ein Interview mit David Baker (ab 25:45) 3sat neues: Citizen Science - Die Ära der Hobbyforscher (08.04.11) Innovation Stuntmen (de/en): Daddeln für die Wissenschaft. Wie Seth Cooper die Forschung revolutioniert. (27.01.11) Langer Artikel auf deutsch und ein langes Interview mit Seth Cooper auf englisch stltoday (en): Washington U. students play computer game that may help treat diseases (17.11.10) Artikel über Foldit und die 2010 University Folding Challenge Deutschlandradio Kultur: Daddeln für die Forschung (15.11.10) Life Sciences Research Weekend 2010 (en): Solving Puzzles for Science (05.11.10) Bericht mit vielen Fotos UWTV (en): UW 360: November 2010 (03.11.10) (Video, englisch) Der erste Beitrag handelt von Foldit (mit Zoran Popović und der Familie der Spieler [http://fold.it/portal/user/57765 Tlaloc] und [http://fold.it/portal/user/57782 sandir]). Den Foldit-Beitrag allein gibt es auch auf Youtube MicrobeWorld (en): Meet The Scientist: MTS58 - David Baker - Crowdsourcing Biology (24.09.10) Interview mit David Baker über Rosetta@home und Foldit (Audio) npr (en): Scientists: Computer Game Could Help Cure Diseases (16.09.10) Interview mit Zoran Popović über Foldit (Audio) Anatomy Theatre & Museum, King’s College London (en): The challenge of scientific discovery games - Janos Barbero (03.09.10) Janos Barbero spricht auf dem Citizen Cyberscience Summit über Foldit (Video & Slideshow) DV (is): Hjálpaðu vísindum með því að spila tölvuleik (15.08.10) ScienceBlogs - WeiterGen: Das Problem der Proteinfaltung (15.07.10) nzherald (en): Playing computer games in the name of science (21.06.10) Der New Zealand Herald mit einem Artikel über Foldit und den neuseeländischen Spieler Renton aka Aotearoa. Zeit Online: Wie man andere einspannt, ohne dass sie es merken (30.10.09) Artikel über "Mini-Games" mit einem Absatz über Foldit. Illustriert wird der Artikel mit einem uralten Screenshot (Puzzle 48 vom Mai 2008). Chris Pirillo (en): Firas Khatib – FoldIt (21.08.09) (Video, englisch) Firas Khatib von der University of Washington spricht auf der Gnomedex 9 über Proteinstrukturvorhersage, Rosetta und Foldit. Technology Review (en): TR35: Adrien Treuille (18.08.09) (Video, englisch) Adrien Treuille spricht u.a. über Foldit. Kurier: Privatcomputer rechnen für die Wissenschaft (05.08.09) Mini-Screenshot und halber Absatz über Foldit. Wired Magazine (en): Gamers Unravel the Secret Life of Protein - Maiausgabe (17.05.09, Artikel online seit 20.4.) Studio 360 (en): Foldit (20.03.09) Im Artikel enthalten ist ein Youtube-Video, allerdings von einer schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt veralteten Foldit-Version (Puzzle 50). Direktlink zum MP3-Download: http://audio.wnyc.org/studio/studio032009d.mp3 abc local (en): New video game may help save lives (06.10.08) Google Sites (en): Our Big Visit to Zoran's Lab at UW (08.08) Spielerin fugofish besucht Zoran Popović und Seth Cooper in der UW Technology Review (Heise): Onlinespieler helfen Biologen (28.05.08) Focus: "Fold it": Online-Game hilft bei der Heilung von Aids (17.05.08) nature (Blog) (en): Addictive protein folding game (09.05.08) The Economist (en): Return to the fold (08.05.08) Technology Review (en): Biologists Enlist Online Gamers (08.05.08) Weitere Publikationen über Foldit Applied & Translational Genomics: Online citizen science games: Opportunities for the biological sciences (PDF, 2014) Research Policy: Crowd science: The organization of scientific research in open collaborative projects (PDF, 2014) Structure 21: Increasing Public Involvement in Structural Biology (PDF, 2013) CHI 2012: The Impact of Tutorials on Games of Varying Complexity (PDF, 2012) Genome Biology: Games with a scientific purpose (PDF, 2011) Dissertation von Seth Cooper: A Framework for Scientiﬁc Discovery through Video Games (PDF, 2011) Proceedings of the Sixth international Conference on the Foundations of Digital Games: Analysis of Social Gameplay Macros in the Foldit Cookbook (PDF, 2011) Proceedings of the Fifth international Conference on the Foundations of Digital Games: The challenge of designing scientific discovery games (PDF, 2010) Foldit Podcast Episode 1 (en): Let's Foldit! (06.02.13) Kate Fisher spricht mit Brandon Kier (Audio, 15:16) Episode 2 (en): Let's Foldit! (05.04.13) Kate Fisher spricht mit Tamir Husain über Design-Puzzles und nützliche Tastaturkürzel (Audio, 11:35) Episode 3 (en): Let's Foldit! (16.08.13) Kaylene Stocking spricht mit Aaron Chevalier über Grippe-Hemmer und wie im Baker Lab Proteindesigns getestet werden (Audio, 13:47) Artikel über EteRNA EteRNA ist ein Schwesterprojekt von Foldit, das sich mit der Form von RNA-Molekülen befasst. Einige der Entwickler (z.B. Rhiju Das, Adrien Treuille und Jeehyung Lee) haben auch schon Foldit mitentwickelt. The New York Times (en): RNA Game Lets Players Help Find a Biological Prize (10.01.11) Stanford University (en): New video game makes game players Stanford professor's virtual lab assistants (11.01.11) Cosmic Log (msnbc) (en): Play a game and engineer real RNA (11.01.11) Palo Alto Patch (en): Gamers, Biochemists Unite in Online Game (13.01.11) San Francisco Chronicle (en): RNA research EteRNA gets its game on (17.01.11) The Piper (Carnegie Mellon University) (en): Treuille On EterRNA - A Game Played By Humans, Scored By Nature (22.01.11) Interview mit Adrien Treuille ZEIT online: "Foldit" (Web: 30.01.11, Print: DIE ZEIT, 27.1.2011 Nr. 05) Interview mit dem Spieler Madde über Foldit und EteRNA Neue Zürcher Zeitung: Spielend zu einer besseren Welt (10.02.11) American Society for Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (en): Rebooting science outreach (06.11) The Chronicle of Higher Education (en): The Public, Playing a Molecule-Building Game, Outperforms Scientists (12.08.11) Psiram (Blog): EteRNA – Spielen für die Menschheit (11.12.11) Wired (en): New Videogame Lets Amateur Researchers Mess with RNA (22.06.12) Langer Artikel über EteRNA und Foldit CNN (en): Turning gamers into Citizen Scientists (08.12) Artikel über EteRNA und Foldit PNAS (en): RNA design rules from a massive open laboratory (27.01.14) Science (en): Online Video Game Plugs Players Into Real Biochemistry Lab (27.01.14) Artikel über die PNAS-Studie ScienceDaily (en): Crowdsourced RNA designs outperform computer algorithms (27.01.14) Artikel über die PNAS-Studie The Scientist (en): Gamers Solve RNA Structures (28.01.14) Artikel über die PNAS-Studie gameplay.pl (pl): Zestaw małego genetyka i setki tysięcy kolektywnych naukowców (03.02.14)